A Twist of Fate
by Nishanth
Summary: What if Cell self destructed before Goku useed IT? Alternate Universe where Gohan escapes an exploding planet Earth to space, where a new set of adventures begin. Watch as Gohan grows in power and challeges the Evils of the Universe whilst finding love and unleashing his true hidden potential.
1. Prologue

**A Twist of Fate**

**Prologue**

The Universe was divided into four quadrants since the beginning of time, with a Kai assigned to each quadrant as its overseer. The Kai's were what was close to a god.

Each Kai had a vast knowledge of all the species that resided in his/her Universe, though they never knew how such a diverse amount of life forms came into existence. But they did know that each species had a unique ability that distinguished them from others.

Not all species lived in peace, some fought against other species, while others fought within the same species. Dominance was what all living life forms wanted. None respected the existence nor acknowledged the capabilities of others.

However it is not wise to forget the half full glass whilst seeing only the rest of the glass glass.

There was a constant battle between Good and Evil, justice and injustice, etc. The nobler races fought for the upliftment of the weaker while the crueler races fought to enslave the weaker.

There was a balance in the universe, for every strong warrior who fought for to uphold peace; there was a counterpart, one equally powerful who fought to kill. This kept the balance in the universe.

Every powerful species which had been dominant for a while, met its downfall sooner or later … except one, The Colds.

With a life span of over 500 years, the Colds were the most powerful and dreaded creatures in the Universe. King Cold, with his sons Cooler and Frieza dominated the North quadrant of the Universe for more than 80 years which for a long time considering the average dominance of an tyrant in the Universe to be around 10-15 years.

It was rumored that each Cold was born with a power level of a hundred thousand which easily surpassed the maximum power level of many species.

However after 35 years of being the most dominant tyrants in the North Quadrant, the Colds formed the planet trade Organization, recruiting soldiers from around the Universe to do their dirty work. The PTO (Planet trade Organization) cleared planets of their life forms and sold the planets to buyers around the North Quadrant.

Due to a wealthy man's greed and the Cold's brutality countless innocent lives were claimed.

The Colds didn't fear the present but the future increase in power level of the any species. Should it raise enough to become comparable to a certain value, they eliminated the life form deeming it as a threat.

Due to the constant elimination of the developing strong warriors of the Universe, life lost its balance. The Colds in fear of being overthrown destroyed countless planets eliminating countless life forms.

However, life was and is a cycle. One who was the strongest may become the weakest making the converse possible.

One of the races, eliminated by the Cold's was the proud Saiyan Race. The Saiyan's were used as Planet Pirates by Frieza, the youngest Son of King Cold. The Saiyan's were paid well for purging planets and clearing its life forms for the PTO to sell it to a suitable buyer.

However the special ability of the Saiyan's was that they grew strong with every battle they fought. While normal races grew weak after battle, the Saiyan's body adapted to fighting making them come back stronger after healing.

Frieza feared this ability and eliminated the home planet of the Saiyan's, Planet Vegeta, named after their King. However Frieza spared a few Saiyan's such as young prince Vegeta and the Saiyan General Nappa for future use.

Unknown to Frieza the son of a third class Saiyan Warrior escaped Planet Vegeta mere hours before its destruction, who was sent to on a mission to Purge the Planet Earth.

The kid grew up on Earth by the name of Goku, his Saiyan origin unknown to him with many adventures making him stronger and molding him into a young man fighting to uphold justice and peace.

Then came his brother Raditz, one of the last remaining Saiyan's to make Goku or Kakkarot in his Saiyan name join them in the PTO.

Goku learned that he was an ET in the process and that his Son Gohan was the first hybrid between Human's and Saiyan's.

The new Adventure began for Goku and his Son Gohan which went along as dying, training, Vegeta, training, Namek, Ginyu, Frieza, Earth, Future Trunks, training, Dr. Gero, the Androids, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber … and Finally to the Cell Games.

In the middle of these adventures all thee Colds were eliminated much to the relief of the other races. The death of the three Colds came as a blessing to the North Quadrant of the Universe.

But ... The blessing was short lived as in less than a month after the Colds downfall came ... Frost, the only daughter of King Cold and the younger sibling of Frieza and Cooler.

Frost had been deemed unworthy to be a Cold as she had been born very weak with a pitiful power level almost dying in the process. She had had a power level of only a thousand at the time of being born, making her a disgrace as she was a good hundred times weaker than her older brothers.

Deeming her Unworthy, King Cold had sent her to a faraway planet of his where he had assigned Nako, his strongest warrior at that time to train her.

The training showed some results as she was able to attain a power level of a million, which though was strong, was still much weaker than Frieza and Cooler.

He had slapped away her requests to be at least a General in the PTO by saying that she wasn't stong enough.

On hearing the downfall of her father and brothers, Frost took over the PTO with the help of Nako, appointing him as her first man in charge and restoring order as the soldiers were openly revolting, massacring the Generals and Commanders in charge.

They took one look at Frost who was a Cold by birth before bowing down, their freedom snatched away as soon as they had gotten it.

**Few Years Later, On Earth**

The Cell-Games was taking place, which would decide the fate of the planet Earth. As always the Z-Fighters were assembled at the Cell Games Arena to fight against the new threat to the planet.

Our main protagonist of the story, ... Son Gohan was watching his father fight the monster, Cell.

'Go get him dad' thought Gohan though he knew that his father was losing, though he appeared to be gaining the upper hand in the view of the other Z fighters.

An Hour later

A super Sayain 2 Gohan stood before semi-perfect Cell while Android 18 covered in a white liquid lay a few feet from Cell.

"Nows your chance Gohan, finish him off" yelled a proud Goku only for his smile to fade seeing his son torture Cell.

Suddenly much to the surprise of Gohan and the Z-Fighters Cell inflated in to a ball roughly the size of small pool.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chances. Now am going to Self destruct, taking the planet and you with me" spat Cell as Gohan realised his flaw.

"I failed" cried Gohan falling to the ground. He knew that even as a Super Saiyan 2 he could not contain the explosion.

Even in his depression he was conscious enough to throw a ki barrier around him and his friends.

He recovered quickly to notice Cells energy had completely disappeared. The smoke cleared and he saw a huge crater around him leading to core center of planet earth.

He saw his father concerned face appear out of thin air near him using Instant Transmission before he blacked out losing consciousness.

**Guys, this is my new Story. It's a Gohan fic, for which I got the idea from ****'**_**Gohan's redemption'**__**, **_**a fic I read around six months back. Although I am going to modify only the intro from the other fic, my storyline and events will be a bit more different. I also hope there won't be any Copyright isssues with the author of the before mentioned story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**As for '**_**Life Goes On'**_**, I'll update it a bit later, as I have not Updated '**_**Anything For You'**_** in quite a while.**

**So guys, TC and Bye ….. Until Next Time**


	2. Planet Exorus

**Planet Exourus**

A lonely space pod sped on along blackness of the North Quadrant with no particular destination.

Inside it lay a 11 year old boy, unconscious with a pained expression enveloping his features... Gohan.

'Dad' whimpered Gohan as he unconsciously shifted inside the assuming a comfortable position.

However Gohan's sleep was shortened as the pod entered a passing asteroid belt making it vibrate sharply.

Gohan awoke with a start as his hit the side of the pod. He looked around confused at his surrounding.

'Where am I? ... Is this the pod that Bulma was designing' thought Gohan as he familiarized himself with the controls trying to get a hang on his location.

'How did I get into outer Space when i was fighting Cell' thought Gohan as he recalled his battle.

His face lost its colour and tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he remembered Cell self destructing. He recalled the mental picture of the deep hole created by Cells blast.

He let the tears freely fall as he thought "Sorry dad, I failed you".

Darkness took over the boy as he drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep despite the violent shaking of the pod.

Gohan woke up a few hours later to a loud beeping sound that filled the pod.

He wiped the tear tracts off his face and faced then computer screen which seemed to be scheduling to land on a planet called Exorus in 2 minutes.

He fastened the seatbelt as the pod entered the planets atmosphere. The pod shook violently before landing in a deserted plain creating a huge crater.

Gohan jumped out of the pod and surveyed his surroundings. He just saw sandy bare ground for miles around him. There was some green vegetation far away near a huge mountain.

Extending his ki senses Gohan found a few weak ki's very far away from his location. He walked towards a huge rock nearby and sat on it comfortably as he contemplated his next course of action.

Tears welled in his eyes everytime he thought about failing his father and the rest of the Z-Gang.

An image of Bulma holding her newborn baby Trunks with Vegeta at her side wearing what was close to a smile flashed past in his mind.

'I will get them back ... but how?' thought Gohan as an idea popped up in his mind.

His mouth twisted into a hopeful smile as thought of a certain green planet called New Namek. The smile slipped away as soon as it came as he realized that the Namekian Dragon Balls could only bring back a single person.

**Somewhere In Space**

"Sire, we have captured the Elisian you wanted. We have also made him ready for the transfer" said a guard bowing low in front of his master.

"Very well, I will be there in an hour. Make sure to have everything ready" said a cold voice as the guard bowed before exiting the room.

"How much will power in increase after this one my lord" asked a voice as a sinister smile crept up on the face of Frost.

"By a hundred thousand" replied Frost.

"That's not very significant" commented the voice as Frost's smile faded into a scowl.

"That's true Nako, powerful fighters are rare to find these days. It's annoying. What new do you bring? You don't show up unless it's something important"

"It's about planet Earth my Lord" said Nako.

Frost's scowl went up a notch as she spat "What about that mudball?"

"I am here to inform you that Earth has been destroyed" said Nako as Frost's scowl turned into a happy smirk.

"How did you do it?" asked Frost eager to know how Nako had managed to exterminate the blasted Saiyan's who had finished off her family.

"I am sorry Sire, but it was not I who destroyed it. It seems to have vanished from its location, which means that it was destroyed." Said Nako awaiting Frost's answer.

"Any information on how it was destroyed" asked Frost as Nako nodded.

"It seems to have been due to the release of huge amount of energy. The ki residing in the planet shot up to huge numbers before it exploded, which means that it had to be a powerful attack released by someone on the planet since we have established that only the Cold's, which is only you have the ability to survive in outer space" finished Nako.

"That's true Nako, but from what you say it seems as though some moron sacrificed himself to blast the Saiyan's to oblivion" said Frost.

"That is the only case possible" said Nako.

"Fine its good riddance for me. Finally I have become the Strongest in the Universe" bragged Frost gleefully.

"That's true my Lord. With the next transfer you're about to make your power level should easily cross the ten million mark" said Nako.

"That's right Nako, this next transfer almost seems pointless to me with the Saiyan's gone though I do like the number. The powerful being next to me is you with your one million power level after which all power levels are well below a five hundred thousand" said Frost taking in her moment of pride.

"That's true my Lord, but … wouldn't your power have increased a lot had you battled the Saiyan's, at least for the honor of your family rather than …" Nako stopped as he saw the smile on Frost's face disappear only to be replaced with the look he knew all too well.

"I am not a fool like my brother's and father Nako" replied Frost icily.

"Frieza met his end because of his arrogance. He was able to pull my dad and Cooler into it because of their pride. They did not accept defeat when they were defeated. However I am not like them. I use my brains before rushing in out of sheer anger. I knew then that I could not defeat the Super Saiyan. I knew that I could rule the Universe without bothering him. My father could have left them alone after Frieza's defeat. But No... He went after them and got himself killed all because of his damn pride. I know that I cannot defeat so I left them out of my plans, but now with them gone I don't need to be cautious anymore" finished Frost voicing her thoughts to Nako.

Nako nodded and bowed before humbly excusing himself from the now strongest in the Universe.

**With Gohan**

'No he more … No more will I cry. I will not wallow in self-pity' thought Gohan wiping the tears off his face.

'What would dad do if he were in my shoes' thought Gohan as he suddenly felt a weak ki travelling in his direction.

Thinking quickly Gohan ran towards his pod, lifting it up with his bare hands, showing no signs of distress.

Carrying the pod over his head with both of his hands Gohan flew in the direction of some mountains, which were away from the ki's of the civilizations of the planet he had sensed before. Finding a mountain with a large enough cave, he placed his pod inside it before sealing the entrance with a large chunk of rock.

He marked the area near the cave with a small amount of his ki to identify it again before flying away from the spot.

He reached quite a distance from the cave, gradually increasing his ki for his stalker to detect him more easily.

Gohan reached a forest area and concentrated on lowering his ki, practically pushing it almost zero.

He waited, hiding amongst some trees to get the first view of his stalker.

After about ten minutes a man no a creature, covered in blue wearing an armor that looked similar to the one Vegeta wore when he came to earth with a green scouter on one of its eyes appeared. He also recognized the Cold emblem etched on the armor, he recalled seeing it on Frieza while in Namek

'Wait a minute, this thing doesn't look like a native of this planet' thought Gohan as he watched the creature check its scouter a couple of times before shaking its head and flying off to where it came from.

Deciding to investigate Gohan started sprinting after the creature making sure to keep his ki in check.

After half an hour he saw the creature enter a fort with the Cold emblem proudly displayed in a flag hoisted from the tallest building in the center of the fort, with Gohan perched in the branches of one of the many trees surrounding the fort.

He saw guards patrolling the high walls of the fort. If Gohan was doubtful of slavery it was confirmed when he saw the patrolling guards, each belonging to a separate race.

He observed a lot of human like beings being forced to work, a small bunch outside the fort with a few guards with guns watching them.

The natives whom Gohan assumed to be the humanoid creatures were all a slight tinge of pink more in color compared to the humans on Earth. They also had pointy ears with wild eyebrows. They also had relatively long necks.

'Maybe I was right … these people don't seem happy. Hmmm … I ought to infiltrate this place and find out more' thought Gohan as he saw the group of natives preparing to move inside the fort with logs of wood in their hands.

Using bare hands Gohan chopped of wood from some nearby branches balancing them in one hand. He saw a few pink flowers nearby and rubbed a few on his face. He regretted the action immediately as his face started to itch like hell.

Mustering up the determination, he slowly made his way towards the natives. He saw them entering the fort in three lines with their head hung low, while the guards chatted amongst themselves.

He joined a line and farthest away from the guards and hung his head low while chuckling internally at the stupidity of the guards.

Gohan entered the fort and was surprised to see a lot of what he could vaguely make out as mines. He saw a few advanced buildings with flashy lights farther away.

He absent mindedly started walking towards the buildings when a rough hand pulled him from behind. Gohan jerked back to see an old man whisper angrily to him "Kid, don't you know what happens if we go there. Now go on to your parents" shoving him towards what appeared to be a small slum along the walls of the fort.

Gohan nodded and walked along the road along the wall of the fort to find small cottages cramped together. He saw a lot of distressed women sitting outside the cottages wearing sorrowful looks while he saw children play on the outside.

He watched as the workers carrying wood walked into some of the many cottages receiving hugs from the females.

Using his ki senses Gohan sensed the barely detectable ki's of the planet's people. The very weak ki's of the natives extended till about 2 miles from the wall of the fort where he was situated.

On extending his ki senses further he sensed a few stronger ki's compared to the natives inside the taller buildings of the fort.

'Now what do I do' thought Gohan as he wandered into the maze of cottages.

He caught some natives staring at him. 'What are they looking at' thought Gohan when a rough hand grabbed him from behind.

He turned to come face to face with the Sharp edge of a spear. He gulped and looked at its holder to see one of the natives snarling at him with a few of his friends stood with spears of their own covering their friends back.

'I can't hurt this guy, and he possibly can't hurt me. He means no harm, but how do I get him to understand my intentions' thought Gohan contemplating his next move, when ….

"Abbot, let him go" yelled a voice and Gohan immediately felt the loosening of the native's grip on his collar.

"But elder, he's one of them" yelled the one now known as Abbot.

Gohan turned his attention towards an old man known as elder and was shocked to find his ki somewhat familiar. 'Wow ... his ki … it's almost like dad's ki … but no dad is dead ... Yet how is this possible' thought Gohan.

"No he is not. None of them have a pure heart" replied the elder before addressing Gohan "What is your name young one?"

"My names Gohan" replied Gohan still thinking about the old man's ki.

"Why have you come here? You should know that visitors aren't welcome here. The soldiers of the PTO will kill you if they find out" said the old man with a bit of concern.

"I ..uh … I …" stuttered Gohan as the elder smiled before saying "Where are my manners. My name is Vego and my people call me as the Elder".

Gohan nodded as Vego continued "Now, how about we find a nice place to talk?".

Gohan again nodded as he felt a hand on his back. Vego steered him through the maze of cottages and he arrived at a small house, which was much better than the rusty cottages.

Vego opened the door and allowed Gohan to step inside. Gohan sensed that the whole group of natives had gathered outside the Elder's house.

"Make yourself comfortable" said Vego pointing towards what closely resembled a couch.

Gohan sat down and watched as the Elder walked into what appeared to be a kitchen. He fidgeted in his seat nervously.

Five minutes later the Elder came out with two cups containing a yellow liquid. He placed a cup before Gohan and took a seat opposite to the demi-Saiyan sipping his cup.

"So, what brings you to planet Exorus my boy" asked the Elder.

"Ummm ... Actually my pod crash landed here, sir" said Gohan nervous ta the interrogation he was receiving.

"Are you the natives of this planet" blurted out Gohan suddenly before the Elder could say anything.

"Yes we are … But … as you may have noticed, our freedom was taken by force three years back. The soldiers of the PTO have taken over our planet and are currently extracting the mineral wealth out of it" said the Elder curling his hands.

"Oh .. But why don't you fight back" said Gohan and regretted it immediately after he realized how weak the natives.

The Elder smiled weakly before replying "We would if it weren't for those damn EM waves".

"Sorry ... I didn't quite understand that" said Gohan shooting the Elder a confused look.

"You see young Gohan, we the natives of planet Exorus are not physically strong and are one of the weakest in terms of brute strength. But … when it comes to psychic and mental control, I am proud to inform you that we are the strongest in the galaxy. You see our main potential lies in our psychic and mental capabilities. We can read minds and in some cases control them. We can fake our ki to be the highest and also make it go to zero. We can … There is a lot we Exorians can do... But the PTO knew about our abilities and used it to their advantage. Through scientific research and technology they managed to produce EM waves of a certain frequency that render our abilities useless. That is how they were able to easily defeat us without losing a single soldier of theirs" finished the Elder bitterly.

'Cowards' thought Gohan furiously. "Is there some way by which the EM waves can be turned off" asked Gohan wanting to help these people.

The Elder looked up at Gohan, his eyes full of hope before replying "Yes" with a heavy sigh.

"What's the catch?" asked Gohan almost reading the Elder's mind.

"None of us are remotely strong enough to fight the soldiers of the PTO let alone the Genral in charge of this planet" said the Elder heavily.

Gohan thought deeply for a few seconds, 'This is what my dad would do. I'll make you proud dad'.

He turned to the Elder and said "You can't … But I can" with a small smile indicating a Saiyan's lust for battle.

**My second installment of '**_**A Twist of Fate**_**', hope you liked it. I am expecting a good number of reviews. Please don't feel shy to point out any mistakes, which is assuming you are willing to spare my story a few minutes.**

**Until Next Time …**


End file.
